Classic Sonic
Classic Sonic= |-|Super Classic Sonic= |-|Hyper Classic Sonic= Summary Classic Sonic is the main protagonist of the eponymous series of video games developed by SEGA, in the Classic Era of Sonic the Hedgehog while dually being SEGA's mascot. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog, utilizing super speed to save his friends and other creatures from the evil mastermind, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, presently established under the alias, Dr. Eggman. Due to his hedgehog heritage, Sonic can curl up into a spiked-ball, charge up for enhanced momentum, then lunges forward to perform his iconic Spin Dash. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 6-C, likely High 6-A | At least 6-C, likely''' High 6-A''' Name: Sonic the Hedgehog, Classic Sonic Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, Fastest Thing Alive Attack Potency: Town level (Was able to beat Fire Breath who was responsible for setting a forest on fire. Fought off and beat Mecha Sonic, who was designed from by the basis of Classic Sonic's power and leveled Sky Sanctuary Zone, a place referred to as an ancient ruins, with his death) | Island level (Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds which are responsible for South Island continually moving), likely Multi-Continent level (The Chaos Emeralds are stated to support the life of all living things) | At least Island level, likely Multi-Continent level (Significantly stronger than his Super Form due to the Chaos Emeralds being transformed with the aid from Angel Island's Master Emerald to effectively make a powerful source of energy) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: '''At least '''Supersonic (Can run at Mach 3 speed. Able to easily exceed Mach 1 when running), likely higher '''| At least '''Supersonic, likely higher | At least Supersonic, likely higher Combat Speed: FTL | FTL, likely higher | FTL, likely higher [[Reactions|'Reaction Speed']]: 'FTL' (Sonic can dodge lasers from Eggrobos at close range and lasers from the Hotaru which travel in straight lines and generate conventional light in the darkness. Has three faster than light calculated results here) | FTL, likely higher | FTL, likely higher Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can push boulders comparable to his size) | At least Class 10 | At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Town Class | Island Class,''' likely Multi-Continent Class'' | ''At least Island Class', likely '''Multi-Continent Class' Durability: Town level (Able to trade blows with Mecha Sonic, Knuckles, and Fire Breath) | Island level, likely Multi-Continent level '''| At least '''Island level, likely Multi-Continent level Stamina: Very high (Ran through many different time zones in Sonic CD and managed to beat Eggman without showing signs of tiring) | Likely Limitless | Likely Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with certain abilities | Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with certain abilities | Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with certain abilities Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Indomitable Willpower, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Leaves the screen if a player is inactive for four minutes), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can breathe in space), Enhanced Senses (With Trausure Scanner), Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Vehicular Mastery (Shown driving cars in Sonic Drift), Minor Toon Force (Able to stay in the air despite Homing Attack not initially working), Dimensional Storage (Can keep Chaos Emeralds and Rings on hand despite having nothing for them), Martial Arts, Regeneration (Mid; Regenerated from being flattened), Time Manipulation (With Time Break, he can slow down time to a near stop), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Hyudoros), Transmutation (Can turn enemies into rings with Ring Time), Acausality (Type 1; Can meet his future self without disappearing), Aura (Has this with all of the wisps), Temporary Invulnerability (Can render himself invincible for a limited amount of time), Vector Manipulation (Drop Dash has been described as Sonic storing up momentum and then releasing it in one instance), Limited Reality Warping and Spatial Manipulation (Can restore reality and space with his speed), Flight (With Rocket Shoes), Forcefield Creation and Energy Manipulation (Via Insta-Shield), Time Stop (With [[Time Stop] Monitors]), Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Of power and speed), Soul Manipulation (Restored the souls of characters who had been erased by Time Eater with speed), Chaos Energy Manipulation (Can use Chaos Emeralds to go Hyper Mode and use chaos attacks), Energy Absorption (Absorbs pure energy of the Chaos Emeralds to empower him), Limited Durability Negation (Insta-Shield can bypass armors and shields), Statistics Reduction (Of speed), Resistance to extreme heat (Shown here), cold temperatures (Shown here), chemical products (Can go through Chemical Plant untouched), Fire Manipulation (Through Fire Shield), Electricity Manipulation (Through Lightning Shield), Existence Erasure (Type 3; Can survive being sent to White Space, a plane of non-existence), and Soul Manipulation (Tails described his experience in White Space as affecting his consciousness, which Sonic didn't experience either), With the Color Powers: Shapeshifting, Transformation, Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst), Selective Intangibility (With Cyan Laser), Gravity Manipulation, Levitation, and Transmutation (With Indigo Asteroid), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Wisp), Absorption and Size Manipulation (With Purple Frenzy) | All abilities of base form are greatly enhanced, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), True Flight, Invulnerability, Reality Warping | All abilities of base form and super are greatly enhanced, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), One Hit Kill (Via Hyper Flash which kills all enemies on screen) 'Standard Equipment: None | Chaos Emeralds | Super Emeralds Intelligence: Gifted (Has managed to thwart and beat Eggman several times who is confirmed to have an IQ of 300) Weaknesses: Has a hard time swimming in canon Note 1: Classic Sonic can use all of the wisps because he has access to them in Sonic Runners due to him appearing as a playable character. Note 2: Super Classic Sonic isn't scaled to Time Eater because the feat is regarded as an outlier and it is inconsistent with showings of Chaos Emeralds in the main Classic Era. Sonic's usage of the Chaos Emeralds has canonically bettered with each game as well, meaning it makes sense his earlier timeline incarnation would not as efficiently utilize the energy and abilities of later incarnations of Adventure and Modern. Note 3: Hyper Sonic is considered canon and usable given Sonic Mania makes a reference to the Super Emeralds, meaning they should be counted in the canon despite Takashi Iizuka stating they weren't previously. However, this should not be applied beyond Classic Sonic as Hyper Sonic has not been utilized in the Adventure or Modern Era, meaning adding them would be redundant unless the transformation was utilized in the future. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters